Akarui yakusoku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#04] Mientras que éste empujaba firmemente el odioso rostro, y rezaba en su mente porque aquel idiota de sonrisa radiante que dejara al comenzar el año en una preparatoria ubicada en Kanagawa lograra defender aquello que tanto alegaba querer.


**A**_karui yakuso__**ku**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**4**: _Después de lo ocurrido en Kurobas EXTRA GAME no me pude contener. Maldito Nash (?)_

* * *

><p>El movimiento se suscitó justo enseguida de la agresión. Las palabras ácidas y crueles, la burla y la acción tan poco cortés y educada de Nash Gold Jr. hacia el equipo japonés, habían provocado una reacción inesperada. Para Kise no solo se limitaba a un mofa que se extendía más allá de una crítica severa y un claro menosprecio a la sociedad japonesa, sino que era lo suficientemente venenosa, rastrera, como para herir lo que a él verdaderamente le importaba.<p>

No se trataba únicamente del deporte, de su condición, del esfuerzo de los demás o de las ilusiones de una nación, no. Si no de la persona que amaba. Nada más.

Por ello cuando el mensaje de Kuroko llega con las instrucciones pertinentes y la localización del lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las prácticas, no dudó en alistar sus cosas y dejar todo atrás. Esta era una oportunidad inusual, con resultados que presumían de ser increíbles y sí eso implicaba tener que volver un paso atrás, a ese pasado lleno de tantas cosas buenas como malas, lo daría sin titubear. Todo por él, por esa persona que tanto quería.

La hora acordada estaba lejos aún de ser marcada por el reloj de mano que llevaba consigo, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tras ver el partido contra Jabbeworck viniera ideando. Necesitaba hacerlo, ahora, sin dejar que los días avanzaran lo suficiente como para que la ira e impotencia se mermaran. Por eso tomó el vagón equivocado, ese que iba en dirección contraria al auditorio pactado con Kurokocchi, a propósito. En su recorrido pudo notar con mayor claridad los detalles de los edificios dejados atrás conforme el tren se deslizaba lineal por las vías. Unos eran tan viejos como sus padres mientras que otros más jóvenes que él mismo. Y esa comparación le hizo pensar en su relación con esa persona.

"Seguro que esto lo enfadará"

La idea de encontrarse por supuesta casualidad le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era tonto, absurdo, y que la respuesta no sería dulce, tampoco cariñosa, y que un par de golpes sería lo menos que recibiría de todo esto. Al fin y al cabo un año fue suficiente tiempo para entenderlo, para que Ryouta aceptara que jamás el gran capitán que alguna vez liderara a Kaijou le aceptaría de forma romántica. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué tanto era correspondido, solo de una cosa lo estaba y esa era de su propio amor por él, por Kasamatsu Yukio. El metro se detuvo y justo en el instante en que las puertas se abrieron rompió en una carrera hacia la dirección oeste de la estación. Sosteniendo una sonrisa alegre en la boca. Dejando que sus ojos chispearan como luces de bengala.

Pensando en una sola cosa.

"_Senpai_"

Al arribar a aquella salida se topó con que prácticamente no había nadie rondando el camino. El hecho no pudo hacerlo más feliz. Tener menos espectadores le daba pauta para demostrar su afecto sin restricciones, y que quizá, Kasamatsu se apiadara un poco de él.

Se recargó en el muro cercano a las escaleras, esas que llevaban a la superficie. Lo hizo con total intención, el tomar una pose que favorecía su porte y la apariencia varonil que poseía. Las pocas féminas que pasaron a su lado corroboraron con sus soñadores ojos el éxito de su postura. Igual no funcionaría con Yukio, nunca lo hacía, pero Kise no perdía la esperanza de que sus facciones y esa actitud casanova que afloraba cuando intentaba flirtear dieran resultados positivos. Volvió a mirar el reloj de mano, sin siquiera sacarlas de los bolsillos. Solo dos minutos más, solo dos y senpai estaría cruzando el corredor.

Sabía que todo esto que estaba haciendo era tonto, absurdo, y que sí lo que en verdad quería era verlo, hubiera bastado con ponerse en contacto. Pero no quería que su encuentro se diese de esa manera tan común, tan típica. Kise ansiaba que sucediera de forma mágica, casi predestinada. Con la sorpresa de por medio. No supo en qué momento se perdió en sus absurdos pensamientos, pero fue el suficiente tiempo para no notar que la persona que esperaba ya había arribado al lugar y que le miraba sin el menor atisbo de asombro en ese azul acero recubriéndole los ojos.

"Oi, quítate. Estorbas"

La voz, poderosa, calló como un relámpago en su cuerpo, partiéndolo en dos. El efecto devastador no duró lo suficiente porque Ryouta no tardó en ampliar la sonrisa de sus labios y dejar que el resplandor de sus ojos dorados iluminara el pasillo.

"¡_Senpai_, qué sorpresa verte por aquí!"

Su saludo sonó lleno de asombro, la anchura de su mueca y ese brillo en su mirada lo hacían bien, demasiado bien, pero para Kasamatsu era tan falso como el cielo cayéndose a pedazos. Kise mantuvo su actuación aún cuando la ceja derecha de su ex-capitán se enarcó lo suficientemente escéptica para contarle que no creía que nada de esto fuera mera casualidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar entrenando no obstruyendo el camino de los demás"

No hubo un atisbo de felicidad, ni de placer al verlo y eso le hizo sentir sumamente mal, pero Ryouta no se dio por vencido, no todavía. Él estaba allí por algo, por alguien, y no se iría hasta que su corazón lo hablase.

"_Senpai_, yo, sobre lo que ocurrió en el partido con _Jabberwock_, quiero decirte que yo me encargaré de-, ¡¿huh?!"

Sin embargo las palabras no terminaron de salir. Fueron bloqueadas justo en el momento en que parecieron tomar un rumbo que Kasamatsu adivinó. Y Kise solo pudo sonrojarse al sentir la pequeña pero poderosa mano de su superior cubrirle la boca.

"Cállate"

El tono que usó era el mismo que solía emplear cada vez que daba una orden. Ryouta supo identificarlo y aún así apartó en un gesto delicado la mano de Yukio para retomar lo antes dicho.

"N-pero"

"Eres un idiota. Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas"

Kasamatsu insistió, con ese carácter difícil, reacio a todo, pero en especial a lo que él quería. Siempre había sido así, ¿no?; Kise presionando, renegando, y Yukio negando.

"Pero _senpai_, lo que hicieron esos tipos no tiene perdón. Además, ese sujeto, él a ti"

No pudo evitar apretar los puños y dientes al solo recordar la ofensa que había sufrido su superior tras ese juego nada amistoso. La mofa, la falta de respeto y la poca gracia del momento, el rostro desconcertado y esa mano tan dura pero cálida extendida y herida seguían impresas en su cabeza.

"No me importa. No es como sí eso me afectara"

La naturalidad para restarle valor a los hechos rompían las oportunidades de Kise para continuar con su perorata.

¿Enserio estaban bien las cosas así?

"_Senpai_"

"Así que deja de hacerte el héroe y concéntrate en las cosas que realmente importan"

No, claro que no lo estaban, al menos no para él y sabía que muy en el fondo a Kasamatsu tampoco le eran indistintas. ¿Cómo alguien tan recto, tan respetuoso y serio no podía verse afectado por todo esto?, sin duda senpai era una persona tan cabezota.

"No, no lo haré. Puede ser que para ti esté bien, pero para mí no"

"Kise"

Fijó la vista, ardiendo en sus emociones, en él, y Kasamatsu solo atinó a entrecerrar los ojos. Había algo en la mirada de Ryouta que reforzaba las palabras dichas por éste.

"¿Sabes?, no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así. Porque para mí tu eres lo más importante"

El gesto que vino después lo tomó desprevenido, y aunque quiso alejarse no pudo, la mano de Kise enredándose fuertemente en la suya se lo impidió, eso y que éste prácticamente lo había jalado contra su cuerpo.

"Así que solo aguarda y mira como lo hago"

La voz, suave, melosa y aterciopelada lo destruyó, y Yukio solo pudo sonrojarse. Kise aprovechaba el momento, la aceptación breve dada por su superior, no solo para expresarle sus sentimientos sino para que ponerlos en acciones. Besó la mano, esa donde había caído la deshonra, la burla y el menosprecio de un idiota prepotente. De un absurdo. Para lavarla con sus labios, para quemar con el calor de estos la herida y hacerla sanar.

Se despidió con la palma al aire y una sonrisa deslumbrante como el sol de la tarde. Yukio no dijo nada, solo lo miró partir, sintiendo que la piel abierta de aquella lesión otorgada comenzaba a cerrársele.

"Hum, parece ser que eres muy amado, Kasamatsu-_san_"

Una voz viperina a sus espaldas le cortó el hilo a sus emociones.

"Es solo un idiota"

Le dijo al darse la vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras que lo sacarían de la estación.

"Idiota o no, eso te hace feliz, o ¿me equivoco?"

El sujeto no tardó en emparejar su paso, procurando de vez en cuando lanzarse una mirada llena de desdén pese a la torcida sonrisa que llevaba puesta en los labios.

"No digas tonterías"

Replicó cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en los escalones al frente, restándole importancia a las palabras de ese sujeto malicioso que ahora solía acompañarle todas las tardes después de clases.

"Por cierto, te recuerdo que puedo ser muy poco tolerante. No me provoques"

Los dedos fríos de ese sujeto, Imayoshi Souichi, sobre su nunca le hicieron estremecerse.

"Lo mismo digo"

Y al instante los apartó hoscamente.

"¿No deberías decirle sobre nosotros?"

La pregunta vino con un desvió de miradas, Imayoshi volteando a la derecha, y él a la izquierda.

"No hay nada que tenga que contarle"

Casi como si no se conocieran.

"Qué frío. En fin, seguramente no será el único que los enfrente"

"Es mejor de esa manera, él por sí solo no podrá contra ellos"

Ambos llegaron a la superficie donde una larga avenida les esperaba. Yukio se detuvo para mirar hacia el cielo, notando que el sol seguía brillando en el mismo lugar. Shouichi en cambio aprovechó para descansar la barbilla encima del hombro del ex-capitán de Kaijou.

"Así que estás preocupado. Qué lindo"

"_Argh_, olvídalo"

Mientras que éste empujaba firmemente el odioso rostro, y rezaba en su mente porque aquel idiota de sonrisa radiante que dejara al comenzar el año en una preparatoria ubicada en Kanagawa lograra defender aquello que tanto alegaba querer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **¡Véngalo, Kise!, ¡venga a _senpai_!, ay Dios, que felicidad, la kiseki no sedai junta otra vez. COFFMÁS AOKURO, MIDOAO, KISEMURA, MIDOAKAMIDO, KUROAKA, KUROMOMO, KAGAAKA, ETCCOFF


End file.
